A Chance Too Late Or Not?
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: Amy decides to try one more time to get Sonic's heart.When she fails,she decides to leave.Sonic learns of this and becomes sad,not as a friend,but something more?What happens when she's all he can think about?What happens when she's back with a boyfriend?
1. Goodbye

It was about time for sunset, Amy was walking down the beach, watching the sun go down. This was the beach where she always imagined she and Sonic would be on their first date. They've known each other since they were babies, she's loved him ever since. She would even chase him around at the age, she chuckled at the memory, but she knew she couldn't keep chasing him forever. She was going to have to move on soon, whether it be today, tomorrow, or years from now. She couldn't keep waiting, and hoping that Sonic would return the feelings. Just the thought of having to move on hurt her heart, but she knew it was for the best. She would stop being a burden to Sonic, she was 16, she's been trying to capture the heart of her love for years. If it was truly the best for him, then she would move on, making him happy would make her happy, even if she wasn't the one by his side making him happy.

"Please, please, give me this one last chance..." Amy wished.

She walked away from the beach, not glancing back, hoping that her last chance, would be the chance. She walked dazedly for hours, finally getting to Sonic's house at midnight. Amy knocked on the door, and Sonic opened it.

"Amy? What are you doing here? It's midnight." Sonic asked.  
"No, I...Sonic, I love you, will you go out with me?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, we've been through this for years. You're just a friend to me. Now please, go home. It's late. Go to bed, sleep." Sonic answered.

With that Sonic closed the door. Amy stood in front of the door for five minutes before leaving. She finally turned around, and walked to her house. She grabbed her clothes and stuffed it in a suitcase. She grabbed all her money, and started stuffing away pictures in boxes. She came across one, her favorite one. It was the picture of her and Sonic at the Christmas party. She caught him under the mistletoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sonic's face was of course the usual when Amy came close to hugging or kissing him. She laughed, instead of packing that one away, she just left it on the table faced down. She got to the door and opened it, took one last look at her house. The only thing there were the furniture, and a note and picture on the table. She turned around, and closed the door. She put everything into her car and drove away.

"He'll be better without me. I'm always such a burden. Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said.

The next day, Cream arrived at Amy's house and knocked on the door.

"Amy? Are you in there?" Cream asked.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Hello? Amy?" Cream asked.

She walked further in and found the note on the table. Cream picked it up and read it, then gasped. She ran as fast as she could to Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Cream yelled.  
"What is it Cream?" Sonic asked.

Cream was out of breath by the time she reached Sonic and Tails.

"Cream, what is it?" Sonic asked once more.  
"Read this!" Cream answered.

Sonic took the note and read it. He was wide-eyed as his arms just dropped after reading.

"No...it can't be." Sonic whispered.**  
**


	2. Reunion?

It had been three years since Amy had left. The whole gang was at the cafe they all used to hang out at. Knuckles and Rouge had become a couple, Tails and Cream, Shadow and Aqua. Aqua is Sonic's twin, she had come to live with him after leaving Mobius, which was about 3 months after Amy had left. She learned what had happened with Amy. They all sat talking and laughing, but one girl was on Sonic's mind ever since three years ago. A certain pink hedgehog, with emerald eyes. Even though it's been years he feels like he can still hear her laugh and voice now. Wait, that is her voice and laugh. Sonic got out of the seat and looked straight ahead to the table at the far end by the window. There she was, the pink hedgehog who ran away because her feelings weren't returned and couldn't keep burdening him all the time. The rest of the group turned and saw her.

"A-Amy?" Cream asked.  
"C-Cream? W-What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
"So she's Amy?" Aqua asked.  
"Yeah, that's Amy." Shadow answered.  
"We should be asking you that question." Sonic said.  
"I... uh... the reason I came back was..." Amy stuttered.  
"We're looking for a house to live in." the yellow hedgehog said.  
"We?" they asked.  
"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lightning. It's very nice to meet you." Lightning said.  
"I'm Cream."  
"Tails the Fox!"  
"Knuckles."  
"Rouge the beautiful trasure hunter."  
"Shadow the Hedgehog."  
"Aqua the Hedgehog!"  
"Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"Amy has told me so much about you guys, it's great to finally meet you." Lightning said.  
"So how did you two meet?" Cream asked.  
"Haha, she was in the mall and had more bags than she can carry." Lightning started.  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm a girl and need clothes." Amy said.  
"You probably had like 10 bags on each arm!" Lightning laughed.  
"Psh, and that gave you your excuse." Amy said.  
"Then I went up to her and said, 'Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.'" Lightning said.  
"Such a lame pick up line, but I guess it was appropiate at the time." Amy said.  
"You like it and you know it." Lightning said.  
"Oh be quiet." Amy said.

She playfully punched him and they all laughed, except a certain blue hedgehog. His eyes and mind was on her, just thinking about how much time had passed, how beautiful she was... wait what? What did he say? Beautiful? He never though of Amy that way, maybe something like a younger sister, annoying but in the end, he protects her. What was going on with his heart, it pounded faster and faster with every second.

"Hello, Sonic?" Amy said.  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
"How's things been?" Amy asked.  
"Uh, they've been alright, you know the usual. Having to kick Eggman's butt from taking over the world." Sonic answered.  
"Oh I see, it must be easier without having to rescue me all the time huh?" Amy asked without thinking.  
"W-Wha- I-" Sonic said.  
"Forget I said it." Amy said smiling.  
"So have you guys found a house you're interested in?" Aqua asked.  
"We're going to look for one today." Amy answered.  
"Acually, I found one." Lightning said.  
"You did? When?" Amy asked.  
"It's your old house, I thought you'd want to live back there, since that's where you lived most of your life, right?" Lightning asked.  
"Oh, sure." Amy said.  
"Okay, we should go check it out right now." Lightning said.  
"Alright." Amy agreed.  
"It was nice meeting you all, you guys should drop by once we settle down." Lightning said.  
"Alright, see you guys then!" Cream said.

They left and the gang just looked at each other and then at Sonic who just kept staring where they had left.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked.  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' Sonic said.  
"Well, Sonic, I think we all know, you liked Amy ever since you guys were kids." Tails said.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked.

He was shocked, his best friend accused of him of liking the girl that followed him everywhere, always asking for a date, and what not. He wouldn't like a girl like that, would he? Sonic's head was filled with so many thoughts it confused him. Amy Rose, his childhood best friend, the girl he always rescued, the girl he always lov- loved? Was he thinking loved? No, it couldn't be. Could he?

"Yeah, even I thought you liked her when you told me about her when I first came." Aqua said.  
"Face it Sonic, even I knew it back at Space Colony Ark." Shadow said.

Sonic just left without saying anything. Did he love Amy? But he always told her she was annoying, and didn't love her, and always ran away from her. But, he always did come back and rescue her when she was in trouble, was he just hiding his true feelings? Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Amy ever since she left, and now she back in his life, but not in the way he had hoped for.

"I love Amy? How could I be in love with Amy? Amy Rose? The same Amy Rose I've known my whole life? This can't be, can it?" Sonic thought aloud.


	3. Memories

A/N:episode reference is from eng vsn, not jap vsn.

Sonic wandered aimlessly for about an hour or so. Thinking, about what happened back at the cafe, his thoughts, his Amy...His Amy? Why did he keep having these thoughts? He just ran and ran and just stopped. He looked to see where he was, Amy's house? Why was here at Amy's house? He subconsciously knocked on the door and it opened.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
"I..I don't know myself.. can we talk?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure," Amy agreed, "Lightning, I'm going out in the front for a bit!"  
"Kay, babe." Lightning said.

Amy stepped outside and closed the door behind here. She looked at him and then looked at about 2 feet in front of them. This was the spot Sonic gave her a rose. A beautiful white rose, and winked at her. He promised never to leave her. Why did he make a promise he didn't keep? Well, he never actually left her, but it's like he did everytime he rejected her, she felt alone.

"Do you remember four years ago? When you gave me that beautiful white rose?" Amy asked.  
"Of course I do Ames." Sonic replied.  
"Ames? Haha, it's been so long since you called me that. It's nice." Amy said.  
"I-I'm sorry. I never should have treated you the way I did." Sonic said.  
"Apology accepted. Besides, you had every right to, I always annoyed you, and was such a burden." Amy said.  
"That's not true!" Sonic blurted out.  
"Huh?" Amy asked.  
"I know I said all that, and acted like a jerk to you, but I do care for you, you know that." Sonic said.  
"Sonic..." Amy said.

She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you." Amy said.  
"N-no problem." Sonic said.

Amy turned and walked toward her house and Sonic sped off. Amy turned wanting to say one more thing, but then realized he was gone.

"Babe! Lunch's ready!" Lightning called out.  
"Coming!" Amy said.

She stopped at her doorway and turned around. She looked straight ahead.

"I love you." Amy whispered.

She closed the door and went to each lunch with Lightning. She laughed and talked, but couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. She couldn't keep doing this, it wasn't fair to Lightning, and she knew Sonic didn't care for her the same way she cared for him. She had to stop loving Sonic, if that was even possible, but she had to try. For her, for Lightning, for Sonic.


	4. Deception

Amy walked around the plaza thinking. Even more memories were brought up from the past, when they were at Station Square. She remembered that Sonic jumped into the water to save her. Sonic couldn't swim, and yet he jumped in without thinking...for her.. She couldn't deny her feelings for him. How could she? She's loved him her whole life, but that didn't get her even close to a date. She was confused, she loved Lightning, he was always so good to her and made her happy, but seeing Sonic made her heart flutter again.

"Why can't I forget about him?" Amy asked.  
"Forget about who?" someone asked.

Amy turned around to see Aqua. She had on a light blue tanktop and white shorts, and white sandals, a different outfit than her usual purple dress with black leggings, pink shoes, a heart shape buckle, and gloves.

"Oh, um no one." Amy replied.  
"Listen, I know what happened between you and my brother, but I think he really liked you, well likes you." Aqua said.  
"What are you talking about? He can't, I always annoyed him, I could tell from the irritation of his voice and everything." Amy said.  
"My brother, he's always had trouble showing his true feelings. I remember him telling me about you when you were 10." Aqua said.  
"He talked about me...that long ago?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, that long ago..." Aqua said.  
"But, how come I'm meeting you now?" Amy asked.  
"Hmm, good question... well I lived back in Mobius, while Sonic decided to come live here, he said he wanted a new adventure already." Aqua chuckled.  
"That sounds like him." Amy said.  
"We sent letters and called, one day he said he met a cute, warm pink hedgehog. But, I never knew your name, and when I came here a couple years ago, he told me that it was you. My brother's never talked about anyone as much as you." Aqua told.  
"W-Wow." Amy said.  
"Of course, when I accused him of being in love with you, he denied it. He doesn't even know his own feelings, and pretty terrible at showing them. Unless, he's angry." Aqua said.

They both laughed knowing how true it was. Sonic had a short temper at times. Thoughts of Sonic flooded her mind, she wondered what to do.

"I'm not telling you to dump your boyfriend for Sonic, but, I can tell you, Sonic is very confused right now. I'm just being a good sister and looking out for him. You know?" Aqua said.  
"Yeah, I get it. I'm just shocked and confused as well." Amy said.  
"Well, I just thought you should know." Aqua said.  
"I know, thank you." Amy said.  
"Your welcome, well I got to go, Shadow's waiting for me." Aqua said.  
"Oh, you're with Shadow?" Amy asked.  
"Yep!" Aqua said.  
"Wow, no offense to him, but I didn't know he could well show that kind of emotion." Amy said.  
"Haha, I know, it came as a shock to me as well, I don't want to be late. See ya later Amy, nice talking to you!" Aqua said.  
"Bye!" Amy said.

With that, Aqua left to go meet Shadow. Amy walked around aimlessly again, trying to register what she said about Sonic in her head.

_"said he met a cute, warm pink hedgehog"_

That was her, it could only be her. She was the only pink hedgehog he knew. There was no one, it could be no one else. She was confused, had mixed feelings. She hated this.

"Why do you do this to me Sonic the Hedgehog?" Amy screamed.

Then she ran off, without even caring that people stared at her. She just ran and ran to clear her thoughts. Meanwhile, Sonic was aimlessly walking around again. He stopped in front of the cafe and walked in, he saw Lightning and he started getting jealous. He was about to just turn and walk away when he overheard his conversation on the phone.

"Yes, we got her old house. I can see it in her eyes, she still loves that fool of a hedgehog. Does he like her back? Of course he does! Anyone can see that. Soon as phase 2 is complete, we can start the final phase. Alright, I understand... Dr. Eggman." Lightning said.  
_"Eggman? That lying, backstabbing, son of a hedgehog! I got to go warn Amy!" Sonic thought._

Sonic went out the door, but bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.  
"It's alrigh-" the voice said.

Sonic looked up and saw it was Amy.  
"Amy! I have to tell you something!" Sonic said.


	5. Phase 2 COMPLETE!

"W-What is it Sonic? You look so serious." Amy said.  
"Lightning, he's.. he's working for Eggman!" Sonic said.  
"What? Are you crazy? Don't you think if that was true I would know?" Amy asked.  
"I heard him talking to Eggman! I swear Ames!" Sonic said.  
"Ames? Ames? Stop acting like you care for me Sonic! It's obvious you don't! You never even gave me a chance. I have a boyfriend now and you accuse him of working for Eggman! What is wrong with you? Why do you like doing this to m-"

Without thinking, Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist, pulled her in, and kissed her. For a second Amy sunk into the feeling. She was kissing Sonic! She wanted this her whole life, but she did something she didn't expect to do. She slapped him and tears were forming in her eyes.

"A-Ames." Sonic said.  
"Why now Sonic? Why not three years ago? Why not when I poured my heart out for you?" Amy asked.  
"What's going on babe?" a voice said.

They turned around and saw Lightning. Amy tried hard to hold back her tears. Why is it when she had a boyfriend who loved her, Sonic was the only one who effect her so much?

"Nothing. Let's go home." Amy said.  
"Okay, whatever you say. Nice seeing you again Sonic." Lightning said.

As soon as Amy and Lightning were to walk out the door, Sonic grabbed Lightning's shoulder and spun him around.

"I know you're working for Eggman!" Sonic said.  
"Sonic!" Amy shouted.  
"Who? Who's Eggman? You must've confused me for someone else." Lightning said.  
"Don't lie to me! Especially to Amy!" Sonic said.  
"Me lie? I'm not the one that hurt her and broke her heart into tiny little pieces when she was pouring her heart out to me. And you accuse me of lying to Amy? And working for some guy named Eggman?" Lightning said.  
"Lightning! Let's go!" Amy said.

Lightning just turned around and he and Amy left to go home. Sonic stood there and clenched his fists. How could he not believe her? Amy believes that he would lie to her? He had to do something, but what? He ran over to Tails's workshop and talk to him.

"Are you sure you didn't think it was someone else? Or maybe heard wrong?" Tails asked.  
"I know what I heard and saw." Sonic said.  
"He doesn't seem like it." Tails said.  
"It was him Tails. I'm sure of it." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Amy had gone up to her room to be alone. She pulled out a box from underneath her old bed. She blew the dust off the lid and opened the box. It was filled with pictures from over the years before she left. There was one of her with Sonic at the party before they had beaten the Meterex. She had worn a pretty pink gown and the look on Sonic's face was priceless. He was "too stunned for words." She chuckled at the memory. She decided to go downstairs for a glass of water but stopped near the last step. She overheard a conversation.

"Yeah, he overheard the conversation. Well, I didn't know he was gonna be there! I know I'll be more careful! Of course she still loves that fool of a hedgehog. Anyone could see that. Phase 2 is almost complete. I'll just slip something into her drink to knock her out for 24 hours." Lightning said.

Amy gasped. Sonic was right along! She then realized she gasped too loud. Lightning turned around to see Amy on the stairs.

"Well, I guess Phase 2 will end sooner than I thought it would. See you soon..Eggman." Lightning said.

He hung up the phone and Amy turned to run back upstairs, but it was too late. Lightning had appeared in front of her. Amy screamed once before she was knocked out.


	6. My Hero

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.

Sonic and Tails heard the scream and turned their heads.

"It sounded like Amy!" Sonic said.  
"Let's go Sonic!" Tails said.

As Tails got in the X tornado, Sonic was already out the door and was at Amy's house. He kicked down the door and looked around. Nothing seemed out of ordinary but he still checked upstairs to her room. There was a box on her bed with a picture and a caption on it. He picked it up and saw it. Amy was knocked out and it said, 'Sonic, if you don't want to be the cause of her death, come alone.'

"Damn it!" Sonic shouted as he punched the wall.

The X tornado was just outside and Sonic ran out. Tails opened the hatch for Sonic to jump in but he didn't.

"What's wrong Sonic? Jump in!" Tails said.  
"I-I have to go alone Tails. Or else it'll be my fault she'll die!" Sonic told.  
"Are you sure Sonic? It'll be dangerous! What if you get hurt? Or even worse!" Tails said.  
"Tails. When have I ever failed?" Sonic asked.  
"You're right. Good luck Sonic! Bring Amy back!" Tails said.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and vice versa. Tails flew away and Sonic took one last look at the picture.

"You're going to fucking pay Lightning!" Sonic said.

Sonic tightened his fists and the picture fell to the ground. He ran as fast he could Eggman's lair. He didn't even try sneaking in like he usually does, all he did was barge in, destroying walls and doors.

"My my, Sonic. Dr. Eggman worked so hard to build this lair, and you're just destroying it all." Lightning said.  
"Shut the fuck up Lightning! Where's Amy?" Sonic shouted.  
"Right here." Lightning said.

Lightning moved out of the way, only to see Amy chained to the wall. She was a bit bruised up and her dress was tattered. She slightly lifted up her head to see Sonic. Sonic was getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

"S-Sonic...h-help me..." Amy pleaded quietly.  
"Amy!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic started running toward her but Lightning stopped him.

"Nuh uh. You're going to have to get through me first." Lightning said.

Sonic and Lightning started to fight. Amy felt useless. She couldn't get out of these chains. Sonic was going to get hurt. She felt tears go down her eyes and remembered just about 5 minutes before Sonic had gotten there.

_"What's going on Lightning? W-Why are you doing this?" Amy asked.  
"You're our little bait to lure in Sonic. Then we can finally get rid of him." Lightning said.  
"Sonic will never lose!" Amy said.  
"That's what you think." Lightning said._

__

He got closer, he put his hand on her leg and started to move up and grabbed her breast as he kissed her. Amy squirmed trying to break free from his grasp. He just kept getting more and more aggressive and Amy kicked him in the shin. Lightning smirked and slapped her.

"You little bitch." Lightning said.

Amy got scared about what was going to happen next.

You used to like our kisses. What? Now that you figure out I'm working for Eggman you don't like them?" Lightning asked cockily.  
"You're a liar! And a jackass!" Amy said.  
"Maybe. But does Sonic really like you? Or is it just part of a role he's playing since he's a hero?" Lightning asked.

Then there were explosions and bangs just a few feet away.

"Looks like I'll have to go give a nice warm welcoming to the intruder." Lightning said.

_Before he walked away, he grabbed her hair and slammed it back towards the wall, making her head drop down._

Amy watched Sonic and Lightning's fight. Sonic was out of breath and badly beaten. She watched in terror as she felt the outcome of the fight coming. Lightning gave Sonic one last punch in the stomach and he dropped. Amy gasped as Sonic fell to the ground.

"A-Amy..." Sonic said.  
"SONIC!"Amy screamed.

Miraculously, Amy broke the chains as she ran toward Sonic.

"NO!" Lightning said.  
"Sonic please wake up. Wake up Sonic! I'm here. I'm okay now. Please wake up!" Amy pleaded.  
"Looks like Sonic is finally gone." a voice said.

Amy looked up and saw Eggman in the door way. She was transitioning from sad to angry. She started going from pink to a more darker pink, almost red shade. This wasn't her usual anger, this was much more.

"Sonic is not gone. He's still alive." Amy said. "You'll pay for this Eggman."  
"You're weak! You had to have Sonic rescue all the time. You think you can beat us?" Lightning asked.  
"Well then, we'll see about that." Amy said as she smirked.

Amy was gone in a flash. She was never had such speed. In a flash, Amy swung her hammer hitting Lightning in the gut making him fly several feet and slamming into the wall.

"You and Sonic really are similar aren't you? I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Sonic during the Metarex." Eggman said.  
"I'm going to give you 10 seconds Eggman." Amy said.  
"Listen Amy, I'm really disappointed in you. From now on be careful not to let your temper get out of control or one of these day you'll find yourself always angry. You should get out of here. I won't stop you this time." Eggman said.

Amy had calmed down and went back to her regular rosy pink color. She walked over to Sonic and lightly patted his cheek. With that, Eggman disappeared.

"Sonic...please wake up." Amy said.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see Amy hovering over him.

"A-Ames..." Sonic said.

She looked at him and tears formed in her eyes. She started to cry and hugged him.

"Oh Sonic! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Amy said.  
"W-Where's Lightning?" Sonic asked.

Amy turned her head toward the wall. There he was. He wasn't moving.

"Let's go. Just in case he might still be alive..." Amy said.  
"How did you?" Sonic asked.  
"Let's go first okay?" Amy asked.  
"Okay." Sonic said.  
"Do you think you can run?" Amy asked.  
"Maybe. Hop on." Sonic said.

Amy got on his back as they sped out the base and stopped by a lake. They sat down under the tree and she took a look at his wounds.

"You idiot!" Amy shouted.  
"W-What?" Sonic asked.  
"What were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed! Do you know how worried I was?" Amy said crying.

Sonic wiped her tears and put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ames. I'm sorry for everything." Sonic said.  
"I love you Sonic..." Amy said.  
"I love you too Amy." Sonic said.

He shifted her so her back was at the base of the tree. Sonic put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He licked her lips wanting an opening, she didn't fight it and just gave into it. His tongue wrestled with hers as she sunk into the feeling. She wanted to stay like this forever. This was the happiest moment of her life.**  
**


End file.
